The Fate of U-doma
by Dexios
Summary: This story is a team up where two writers post their characters view of the story. This version follows a young werewolf named Dexios (for more of a background info see 'In a changing world...') and his struggle in a strange new universe where the humans are on the brink of war with the Zootopians, What side will Dexios take, and will he ever make it back to his own universe?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is a joint project with The Lone Captain and I/me, we or at least I haven't tried anything like this before so it should be interesting...Okay, I don't want to say too much and ruin the story but by the chance that you have not read my previous story: In a changing world... which you should have, well, that's okay it's your Loss XD Anywho the information/backstory will be played out through later dialog between the two main characters because I find those funner to write than generic descriptions/recaps plus mystery is fun.**

 **Okay and now for the long awaited story...**

 **.**

* * *

.

I could instantly feel a strain on my body, it was as though the gravity was somehow heavier here, I took in a deep breath but the air felt heavy. I coughed and opened my eyes, there was nothing but a white oasis that seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see, I began frantically turning around in an attempt to remember how I got here. I could feel my heart begin to race and my breathing became more sporadic, although I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves.

' _I...I remember Luna... she told me to close my eyes and then she kissed me,'_ I began grinning like an idiot, and I could still smell the sweet scent of luna flowers... until I remembered that I left my universe completely naked.

I opened my eyes and stared down at my exposed body, I let out a sigh, "I can always change forms until I find clothes... wherever I'm going, it's got to have clothes..."

I continued turning around until I spotted a human off in the distance, they must've been a couple hundred meters out. I could make out that it was a male, short dark brown hair, and completely naked as well. I shook my head and looked up. "Great, stuck in a white void with a naked dude, very funny Luna! Now stop fucking with me!" As if like clockwork I felt my vision fade, causing me to stumble forward. I was able to catch my balance briefly, but the gravity seemed to be getting the better of me. My entire body was drained of energy, and I fell hard on the ground with my vision slowly going black... _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

.

* * *

.

I woke up groggily, and I could feel an immense strain on my body, groaning as I got up from the ground. I looked up at the sun before squinting and letting my eyes adjust; It was morning best I could tell. I found myself on the shore of a lake with trees surrounding it, and as I wandered over to the water, I caught a glimpse of my human reflection. I stared at myself for awhile, it was so alien to me ever since I became a werewolf I'd always preferred the wolf form. I marveled that my face was still clean shaven and my jet black hair was still short. I sighed as I turned my attention to the problem at hand; I was naked in the middle of nowhere. _'Well, at least I'm not in a populated area.'_ I thought while scanning the trees for any sign of humans before I shifted to my wolf form. I smiled at the familiar weight of my leather jacket on my shoulders. _'Glad that my jacket made the trip,'_

I looked at my reflection in the water again, and this time the familiar black wolf with blue eyes was staring back at me. I let myself drop down to all four legs, thinking I would better hide myself this way, not to mention I was still dizzy from getting here.

I sat down and closed my eyes, "Luna, Azoth, are you there? If you can hear me, I made it in one piece... But I could use some help, may the moon's light guide me." I've never actually prayed to the moon or Luna to get any help before but I was at a complete loss this time around. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and even in my weakened state I was able to find a faint trace of human scent. _'Might be able to steal some clothes and find out where I am.'_ I set off at a run following the faint stench of a human.

It didn't take me long to find the source of the scent; It was a human cabin, but the scent was faint. _'Maybe_ they aren't _home.'_ I stood in the shadows and observed the old wooden shack. _'Must be a hunting cabin.'_ I thought to myself as I began listening for any human heart beats or commotion, however, I couldn't hear anything moving about the cabin.

I shook my head back and forth to bring me out the drowsiness this whole ordeal brought upon me, then changed back to my human form with my jacket still present. With a few raps on the door, I listened for anyone stirring inside, although there wasn't a response from within the cabin. I pulled the door open and began searching for any clothes, eventually finding a plain gray t-shirt, brown hiking boots, faded blue jeans, and some white socks. I contemplated the underwear in the drawer, going as far as to take a whiff; it smelled clean, but humans are disgusting, "Fuck it. Commando it is," I stated, throwing them back in the drawer.

Once the clothing was donned, I put on my leather jacket and walked to the door of the cabin. As I pushed the door outward I felt a strange sensation, and all the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I focused and heard a noise behind the door; The faint breath of a human. I smiled to myself, thinking I could get the drop on my would-be attacker. I took a step forward, letting the door shut behind me, then swiftly spun and aimed a punch at the stranger's head, watching as my opponent blocked it and grabbed a hold of my arm. I blinked, completely dazed by the humans' speed, and before I could react, I felt him hook a leg behind my knee, throwing me to the ground. As I flew through the air, I caught a good look of the attacker; He was white, had dark brown hair and was completely naked.

I hit the ground hard with a grunt, and my attempt to get up ended when my attacker pinning me to the ground; My right arm was trapped under a knee and my left arm was pinned at the wrist by the attacker's right arm. I could feel his free hand begin to restrict my air flow, causing me to weigh my options; In my weakened state I couldn't break free nor could I fight him hand to hand as he was evidently highly skilled. My only other option was to catch him off guard by shifting forms and make an escape, _'I didn't want to expose my secret, if it got out I could be hunted down and killed, but I will be killed anyway._ '

Suddenly he spoke, "Now's not the time to be checking my pecker. I think you have more pressing matters and don't you even think about biting my junk!" _'Then get it the fuck out of my face!'_ I screamed mentally as I struggled against his iron grip.

The naked perv spoke again. "I'm going to release pressure on your neck, and you're going to tell me who sent you through the void-space gateway?"

I nodded, slowly the man released the pressure from my neck, allowing me to breathe freely, however, he kept me pinned in place, "Go on then."

"Okay," I sighed averting my gaze from the naked man, "I don't know about a void-space gate thing... but I... I was sent here to stop something messing with the parallel universes, now could you get your junk away from me?"

Much to my displeasure, he responded, "First, because it concerns me the most, I don't exactly have clothes, and I can't afford you breaking free, so deal with it. Second, were you that naked dude from the Void-Space gate? The-um... The giant white room."

I sighed, "Whatever, there are clothes in the cabin, and yeah I guess I was the guy from the white room... I'm guessing we are here for the same reason though?" I paused not really knowing what I was doing here, "To stop the one screwing with the universes."

"Kid, I don't know where you come from, but it's a bit late for that." I glared at him, _'Kid... I hate that nickname almost as much as I hate being called pup.'_

I let out a breath of relief as he let go of me and wandered into the cabin, I assume to get dressed. I got up and brushed myself off as I contemplated getting the hell out of there, but I was convinced that he could help me stop this and get me home. _'Is this what you sent to help me, Luna?'_

I decided to wait for the stranger so I stood outside the cabin for him. With a shake of my head, I thought, _'How did he get the jump on me, it was like he wasn't even human; He must be part something else like me he must not be completely human...but what? I don't smell any wolf in him...'_ I let out a sigh as I concentrated on my body; I could already feel the strain of this world lessening in the short time that passed. _'Well, at least I'm not completely helpless now.'_

I heard him shout from inside the cabin, "You took everything BUT the underwear!" Forcing a difficult struggle against laughter on my part.

"Well, I got here first, so suck it up princess; It's better than nothing!" I replied as I contemplated shifting forms to give him my clothes, although I had no intention of revealing my secret to him nor did I care if he wandered around in nothing but underwear.

I watched as he finally stepped out of the shack in utter silence, wearing a makeshift dress from what looked like an old bed sheet. _'I see he took the princess thing literally.'_ I had to muffle a laugh, and I watched as he began storming off down a path, "Hey where are you going?" I asked while examining our path; It seemed as though it weaved through the dense forest and up through the mountains, causing me to look at one of the peaks. _'seems like a good place to get a layout of the land, and see what we're dealing with_.'

He snapped back at me, "Somewhere else." I stuck my hands in my jacket pocket, taking one last look around as I toyed with the idea of leaving the stranger and going at it on my own, I let out a sigh.

"Fine, beats hanging around here," I mumbled as I caught up to him, he remained silent so I piped up, "Why did you end up here then?"

The stranger was silent for a time, but then asked me, "How far into the stars have you traveled?" _'What the hell kind of a question is that?'_

I turned to look at him, "I never left Earth, except for here... why?"

"I mean, how far has your species explored space? And it's to help me determine something," Came his response.

"Well... I don't know, before the war, we went to the moon I guess..." I stated, _'Man who the hell are you? Wait... how far has he traveled into the stars?'_

He contemplated my answers a moment, "Hmm... good to know."

I stared dumbfounded at the man until I finally replied, "Okay... why did any of that matter? I just wanted to know where you came from."

"It's trivial. And for where I came from... it doesn't matter anymore," He grumbled.

 _'Dick,'_ I thought to myself, _'So that's what it feels like to talk to me? Damn, I must sound like a shady asshole...'_ "Mhmmm," I mumbled, "Don't suppose you know how to get back to our own universes?"

"Also trivial." The human stopped and stared at me, "Listen, Kid. I'm sure you know a little bit about how you got here. Well, let me tell you something you don't know. What sent you here isn't your friend, it will manipulate your emotions and impersonate those you love most. You may think you want to go back, but you're innocently ignorant to the world around you, and what a hell it really is. You're better off disappearing." _'Fuck, this guy has issues, I'm just here to put an end to the destruction of universes and go home.'_

I thought about his words a moment, 'What sent you here isn't your friend, it will manipulate your emotions and impersonate those you love most.' _'No Luna isn't like that... is she? I mean, she is the reason I'm a werewolf and the reason we went to war against the humans... but... no, she's my friend... fuck... she's also the reason I'm here, and the reason I might not ever get home. But she didn't force me to come here, I came here out of my own free will... Could she impersonate the one's I care about, could she be the Azoth I spoke with in paradise?... If I make it through this I will find out what you are, Luna.'_

I began shaking my head slowly and let my thoughts drift away, "By the moon," I grumbled to myself, _'I can't believe I let this asshat get into my head like that, I'm playing right into his hand.'_ "Of course I would get stuck with a useless human that's content with staying here and dying. I'm going to stop this and go home," I turned to glare at him, "And I think you can get me back home, so when I'm done you best have a way off this rock, or I'll strangle you with your bed sheet."

"... I'm very frightened, oh please don't hurt me." Came a sarcastic response, "Why do you even think I can get you home?"

I rolled my eyes, _'You will be...'_ "I don't know, you knew about the void gate thing..."

"I do know about that, don't I... Doesn't matter, I can't make it without a specific material, and unless this universe has colon... nevermind. I probably can't make the machine. So congratulations, unless what sent you takes you back, you're stuck." He stated with a grin.

I smiled to myself, _'So the spaceman can get me home... probably.'_ "Hmmm, I see..." I stated.

As we approached the top of the mountain, he asked me, "So, think we're in the middle of nowhere, of there's a colony just over the mountain?" There was a pause in his utterance, allowing him to climb a ledge. "Personally, I think we're a few days out from civilization."

I paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. I could smell the faint stench of humanity, cars, people, and fast food, I felt my stomach grumble, _'Damn I could go for a burger or a nice thick steak,'_ "I guess a small town on the other side, should be able to find some clothes there."

"And I was just starting to like the bed sheet." He joked before falling into a deep thought, "What's your name? Also, are you special in some way, it's not normal for someone to be sent to another universe?"

"Names Dexios, and the rest is trivial," I mocked, "And you?"

"The name's Elliot... I'm sure if we don't end up killing each other we'll share our secrets. For instance, you mumbled 'by the moon'. Either you're an idiot that thinks the moon is God, or..." He retorted. _'By the moon. Damn it, I can't slip up like that. He's already suspicious of me.'_

"Mhmm," I muttered, "Does it really matter if the moon is my 'God' or not."

"No, not really. I just have a certain eye for the smallest of details." Elliot replied as he reached the crest of the mountain top, "Well, looks like you won," He informed me while looking at the town below us.

I smiled to myself, _'Of course I did,'_ "And what about you... I mean, if it's true about being special and coming here, what does that make you?"

"An ancient relic, nothing more, nothing less." He replied with a gaze shift to his hands.

"I see..." I replied, _'I agree with the nothing more part...'_ "Wonder if they speak English..." I said after returning my attention to the town below.

"Even if they don't, I can speak most languages known to my people, and I have a knack for learning languages quickly, so if it really comes to it I'll just kidnap someone and listen to their speech for a few days," Elliot said casually as he started town the mountain.

"..." I eyed him with caution. _'Who the hell is this guy, he seems like a fucking psycho.'_ "Do that often, kidnap people?"

"There isn't really anyone around to kidnap, so, yeah... I'll let you in on a secret; I don't really don't have a value for life, it's just a statistic for me. But, I do suppose not angering whatever local security would be advantageous." He said flatly.

"I find that hard to believe that life means so little to you, life is what humans value most, even if you are just some old relic..." I trailed off, _'I mean I'm not human but I still value my life and those I care about... but my hands aren't exactly clean of innocent blood... I did wage a war against humanity and I won...'_

"Believe what you will, it doesn't matter to me," Damn, and I thought I was fucked in the head.

"Fair enough, I imagine we will be parting ways in the town anyways. I have a planet to save and a world to get back to and you... have something to hide from here evidently," I replied. _'Shit... how the hell do I accomplish any of that?'_

"It's not that I have something to hide from anymore, I simply warned you of what you should hide from. But yes, we will most likely be parting ways for the foreseeable future, I need to see how drunk I can get, and you have to 'save the world'." He stated while waving his hands like a banner. _'Anymore,'_ I contemplated his word. _'He slipped up. So he was hiding from something or someone.'_

"That does sound like a better plan, but how are you going to get drunk with no cash?" I asked. _'Maybe if I can drink him under the table I can find some things out about him...'_

Duh, I'll just steal either the money or the vodka." Elliot said with a 'duh' expression.

"Yeah, well after dealing with you all day, I think I need a drink too," I sighed.

"Okay, since I want to be able to go back to the bar, I'm just going to rob people. I propose a bet, whomever collects the most cash get the first round free." He challenged.

I smiled, "You're on."

"Ground rules, When the sun sets under that mountain-" he said while pointing to a two-pronged peak. "We stop and reconvene at that tall building with the sword. Other than that, anything goes," He stated while pointing to a tall building with a sword sticking out of the single spire.

I followed his gaze around. I nodded, "Works for me."

"Very well. See you in... Three hours." Elliot said while holding his hand up to the sun and the horizon to measure the sunset.

.

* * *

.

 **Big thanks to The Lone Captain for editing/proofreading couldn't have done it without him, okay well sorry for the short chapter but we found a good place to leave off, and this is mainly just a test/pilot to see if something like this could work. I know the that the characters are kinda vague at the moment, and there are a lot of questions about like 'how did Dexios become a werewolf', and 'who are Luna and Azoth?' well if you must know now, go read my other story 'in a changing world'... or sit tight and enjoy the ride. The next two chapters will reveal more XD Anyways leave a review or a suggestion, we hope to make this a full story but if it doesn't gain much traction we may cut it loose as a loss, but so far I am rather enjoying the challenge of writing this XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I apologize for delaying this for so long and I apologize for indirectly holding up the Lone Captain from publishing his side to the story, I hope now that the ball is rolling we can effectively publish at least a chapter a month.**

 **Big Shout out to The Lone Captain for not giving up on this story and editing my story so without further delay the long-awaited next chapter. XD**

* * *

"Very well. See you in... Three hours." Elliot said while holding his hand up to the sun and the horizon to measure the sunset. I turned my attention to our meeting point, a church across town. I began looking around the city below, and my eyes landed on a park that bordered the forest, causing a small smile to form as I set off.

I found myself engrossed with the current challenge, and I felt my body begin to fill with adrenaline from the need to win. With all the excitement coursing through my veins, I put it to use on the challenge, 'The hard part was going to be that this guy probably had a knack for this line of work, hmmm,' I pondered while forming an idea. I was running at a good pace away from Elliot, and once I was far enough away, I switched forms to a wolf and let my clothing disappear with my human form; Dropping to all fours, I began weaving my way down the mountain at a good speed.

Once I reached the good sized park, I came across a few food vendors dotted around, and after studying the humans' pattern from a distance, I concluded they consistently lined up, and pulled out their wallets in anticipation to pay; I grinned at this. 'Time to see if I can take the lead here.'

I'll admit that my plan was rather flawed and ill thought out, but I was focused on winning and had no time to waste. I began running at the people lined up for the nearest vendor; A hot dog stand. Just before I reached them, I jumped and rotated my body so that I would knock a few down. Upon my hind paws contacting the unsuspecting humans, they fell just as I'd predicted, dropping their wallets and purses to catch their fall.

I quickly recovered from the tumble, and began scooping them into my mouth. Of course, they had no plans to let me take their money, but it was little trouble to outrun them into the forest. After I was sure they'd given up, I released the various types of wallets and purses, and changed into my human form to rummage through the plunder. "Fuck," I cursed from dropping a wallet due to my shaky hands; I sighed in annoyance as my entire body shook from the adrenaline rush.

Once the money was in my jacket pocket, I realized I was making next to nothing, and I needed more profit in order to win. With this in mind, I decided to alter my plan and make it riskier.

I watched the nearby popsicle stand, it was just a simple bike with a freezer, and I noticed he was putting his money in a satchel attached to his waist. This was it a bigger score and as such, I would have to execute this perfectly for it to work. With a deep breath, I changed back into a wolf, and charged at the salesperson right when he was facing away from me. I lunged at the bulk of the satchel hanging by his left hip, and once I had it in my mouth, I raised my paw and undid the quick release. A glance behind me revealed he was cursing at me while attempting to catch up on his bicycle, although, I returned my attention to evading the majority of the proverbial mob of angry humans chasing me.

All my efforts to retreat into the safety of the forest ended in being cut off for one reason or another, forcing me into the town. Another glimpse at the mob behind me brought woeful thought into my mind due to them gaining on me. In the process of looking back, I'd inadvertently run into the middle of a road, eventing in a flat truck almost hitting me.

'Shit, that was too close.' I thought upon reaching the other side of the small road. It wasn't all bad news as the truck gave me enough time to break line of sight and slip into a dark alleyway. By this point, I'd gained a considerable lead on them, so I stood up on my hind legs, and donned the satchel in my wolf form. I could hear them rapidly approaching, so I turned into my human form, managing to make the satchel disappear in the process. I instantly realized doing so put an enormous strain on my body, which was evident from losing my breath in the same moment. The rabble of humans were fast approaching, so I turned to look at them, "That damn dog stole my wallet," I said with exhaustion, "Quick, he went that way." I added while thumbing down the alley.

I watched as the mob darted by me while I caught my breath, and once the last of the humans were gone, my attention was turned back to the park a few dozen meters away. 'well I'll be...' I thought at the sight of an animal control van pulling up with a rather country-esk looking human behind the wheel.

A glance back to the twin-peaked mountain told me I didn't have much time left, so I wandered back into the park as a human to survey for my next target. I looked around and realized the animal control officer was already making his rounds. 'He has a tranquilizer rifle, are you kidding me? Damn it, I have to make this count.' In total, there were four vendors left in the park that I hadn't stole from yet.

I began watching how they were collecting money; One had a backpack, two had satchels, and the burger stand had a cash box with a lock and key. I stared at the closest one, and it happened to be the backpack guy running a small concession stand. Down from him were the two with satchels, and at the end was the burger stand. A devious grin spread across my face, 'I can do this,' I smirked while turning my attention to the forest at my back; With a few back-steps, I was completely enveloped in darkness so I could change into my wolf form and execute the plan.

Starting with the closest, I watched as the backpack dude would take the pack off his back, and set it on the counter to take cash and give change, although he immediately donned the pack after business was completed. I stayed at a slow trot as I approached his location from behind, and just when he started taking the pack off, I picked up my pace and jumped with my front paws extended forward, managing to slip both paws through the arm holes. This of course caused the backpack to snap to my chest as I adjusted course for the next target.

The next two vendors went by without any problems, and I was able to grab and stuff the satchels into the backpack with relative ease. About halfway to my next target, a quiet puff of air came from behind me, which was followed by a dart embedding into a tree right next to me.'Shit that was close, it's game over if he finds his mark.' I began darting in between the trees, and weaving through the unsuspecting civilians; It slowed my approach to my last target, and allowed the mob of angry people to gain some ground on me, but at least I wouldn't be shot at for the time being. I chanced a quick peep back, revealing the mob was only about twenty feet behind me. I turned my attention back to the last vendor, who was in a massive clearing that would give the dog catcher a clean shot. I probably had enough to win already, but I really wanted to rub it in Elliot's face that I won by a mile.

I pushed my body as fast as it would go, faster than any human or wolf could go, and I made sure to duck left or right randomly to hopefully avoid a tranq dart. My commotion ended up causing the vendor to notice a hoard of people racing towards him, and he immediately began fumbling with the cash box in an attempt to get it out of the way, but it was too late; I managed to jump and grab ahold of the cash box, thoroughly ripping it out of his hands. In the process of stuffing the box into 'my' backpack, I stumbled and rolled head over heels.

This time, when a puff of air rang through my ears, it was followed by the sound of a dart hitting steel… the lock box in my backpack. 'Damn, that was close.' I thought as I looked up to see the moshpit of humans charging directly at me, "Fuck," I mumbled before spinning around and sprinting away. The forest was my only chance at freedom, and I was almost out of the clearing. As such, I risked another glance behind me to see my pursuers losing ground rapidly.

Turning my attention back to the fast approaching forest, I devised a plan; As soon as I was within its sanctity and out of their sight, I changed my pace and stood up on my hind legs. With all of my energy, I leapt as high as I could, and managed to catch a branch of the tree overhead. One branch at a time, I clambered until I was a good thirty feet off the ground.

The sound of my pursuers commotion immediately took my attention, and I silently watched them fanning out in a search for me, however, one by one, they all begrudgingly gave up and wandered back towards town. I smirked as the last of the humans left while chewing out the animal control officer for not catching me. After changing back to my human form, I dropped from the tree and managed to stick the landing. Upon dusting myself off, I heard a man's voice behind me.

"I suppose you though that was clever, Kid."

I froze at the sound of the voice; There was something familiar about it, though I remained where I was with my back to the man. "I didn't hurt anyone."

"I don't care about that, Kid," He responded. "One, you're in my territory, and two, you could've been caught, and the truth about us Would've gotten out."

"Don't worry, I'm just passing through," I muttered.

"Don't you have any respect, Pup? Turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you." He commanded.

I knew who he was even before I gazed upon him. I turned to see a familiar face staring back at me; He was a white male, looked twenty-two years old, had black hair, and was wearing black hiking boots, gray cargo pants, a blue muscle shirt, and had aviator shades on; It was Azoth.

'I never thought I would see him again.' I thought in shock; My mind was a mosh pit of emotions; The closest thing I ever had to an older brother was standing before me, and I wanted to hug him so badly, but he didn't know me…. I would just be some stray wolf hugging him, so I let out a sigh.

He spoke up, "What? never see one of your own, Pup?"

"Don't call me that," I growled in response.

"Then stop acting like one." He replied.

"... It really is you." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Okay then, PUP; who are you, and what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm Dexios, I... I was sent here by Luna to put an end to-"

"Luna?! How do you know her?" He interrupted while pushing me against a tree with his hand wrapped around my throat. .

I stared at him wide-eyed, "Well, you see... it's kinda complicated... but she's the reason I'm a werewolf."

"She turned you? Why?" He demanded with an unrelenting grip.

"She's not the one that turned me, Azoth... you did," I replied calmly.

"How do you know my name?" He growled.

"I'm not from this world," I coughed out while struggling against his iron grip. "Where I came from, Luna died during the civil war, and she became the moon's messenger. Out of the hundred originals, you were the last alive where I come from," I took a struggled breath. "I understand if you don't believe me, but here is proof."

I shifted to my wolf form and stood before Azoth on my hind legs, "You see, I'm not from around here."

He let go of my throat and shook his head disbelief, "You can... how can you talk in wolf form, and why are you wearing clothes as a wolf?"

"It's kind of a long story, but here goes... The place I came from is Earth, or U-1314. Shortly after you turned me into a werewolf by Luna's request, war broke out between the humans. The whole world shook from the impact of the bombs, and my family was killed instantly. The only thing left was you and me. When the bombs stopped falling from the sky, we took to exploring…

We quickly found out that the world had gone to shit; The remaining human government went to war with bandits and the animals while we did odd jobs for the humans in need. Soon after we left what was left of a city, we encountered a pack of animals." I took a deep breath, "We went back to their camp, and were accepted as werewolves, it was amazing; We could truly be ourselves, and they didn't care." I shook my head as I got back to the point. "Anyway, we became the keepers of peace between the humans and the animals, but it was short lived..." I trailed off.

"Wait, what happened next?" He asked with enthrallment over the story.

"Well..." I felt my ears pin against my head. "It was like any other day, we made our way to the human city, you were in human form, but I completely forgot and remained in my wolf form. The humans still granted us access, but we slipped up when we went to leave, and they found out that we were werewolves; They saw us as spies for the animals, and chased us down, killing you... from then on they hunted our kind, and soon after, I became the last werewolf."

"Okay, so let's pretend like that happened, what happened next?" He said while running a hand through his hair.

"Um, after your death, I abandoned both humans and animals, opting to travel from settlement to settlement for my next drink. After some time, I found myself at an animal settlement that was trying to get to Zootopia, the place me and you helped build. Naturally, I was three sheets to the wind when a familiar face came into the bar; He was a simple gray wolf named Grey."

I chuckled to myself, "Not very original, but he was a good friend. Grey, Triss, and the locals convinced me to help them get there." I was abruptly cut off.

"Wait, who's Triss?" He curiously inquired.

I felt my heart sink, "Um… She was a friend..."

Azoth chuckled. "By the way your face looks, she was more than just a friend, so who was she? Some hot blonde?"

I glared at him and let out a low growl, "What does it matter to you, she was a wolf, not some human bimbo."

Azoth shook his head, "Lil' pup got some tail, Eh?"

"I told you not to call me that, and leave Triss out of this," I growled.

"Fine." He sighed. "Back to the story?"

"Well, when we made it back to Zootopia, Luna told me that the humans were killing werewolves, so I convinced the animals to attack the humans. I was too late and only found dead werewolves. The battle left me with multiple gunshot wounds, and I thought it best to let the animals believe that I had died."

"Damn... So you and that she-wolf..." He mumbled.

"I had to watch her mourn my passing from afar." I let out a long drawn breath as the pain from leaving her filled my heart. 'I guess that wound hasn't healed yet.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. But why come here?" He posed.

"Someone or something was screwing with parallel universes, so I'm here to stop them," I replied.

"I see..." He mumbled.

"Azoth, is there anyone who speaks for the moon, or watches over the werewolves here?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Shit," I ran a paw through the fur on my head, "This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

I thought for a moment. "I need information, I need to know if there is any form of higher power here, a living god or goddess of sort."

"I don't know, try a church maybe?" He replied with a shrug.

"Oh shit," I mumbled as my head snapped to the mountain peak, which revealed the sun was just beginning to set. "I have to go, I'm late."

"Late for what?" Azoth asked.

"To meet Eliot; Long story short, he's here to help me save this world and get home, I'm sorry brother, I gotta go," I said as I changed back to my human form, and headed towards the agreed upon meeting spot, the church.

It was a long walk to the church, but at least along the way I was able to put the rest of the money into my jacket, and discard all the other stolen items into a garbage can. I began scanning the streets, and watched as the crowds of people began slowly disappearing. As I walked past a bulletin board, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of me in my wolf form with a satchel in my mouth; It was a wanted poster, cash reward for the capture of this dangerous animal.

'Damn sure made a good first impression on these humans, I guess.'

I began searching for helpful buildings when my nose was assaulted by a heavenly aroma; I turned to find a Denny's dinner filled with people. 'Might be a good place for breakfast…. Can't remember the last time I had bacon.' I thought as some drool dribbled out of my mouth; I quickly whipped it up and kept walking though the pang of hunger in my belly. I let out a sigh, and continued to the church, knowing that I could get a burger at the bar.

I let out a long, drawn out breath as I stared up at the sign, 'Norbert of Xanten Catholic Church' 'I can't believe we are meeting at a damn church... wait, if my religion is real, does that mean their God is real... What if I burst into flames?'

"Fuck." I mumbled before taking the final step into the church. I stared around at the pristine interior, it was an impressive structure with high pointed wooden ceiling, pure white walls, and glass etched portraits of their saints. I turned my focus to Elliot who was standing with his back to me, but had his head turned to see me, I began making my way down the single carpeted row that leads down through the rows of wooden benches on both sides. 'Damn, I'm glad I didn't spontaneously combust.'

Once I was beside him, I turned and asked with a smug grin, "How did you fare?"

"I-uhh, got distracted... Only made five-hundred." He responded.

'WHAT! I went through all that shit to beat you, and you only got a third of what I did; I could have been exposed, Asshole.' I stuck my hands in my pockets. "I guess I win then, first round's on you; I managed to get around fifteen hundred."

"... Did you use your powers?" He asked with a suspicious stare.

I struggled to swallow the lump in my throat, 'Did he just follow me around, the sneaky bastard.' "If sleight of hand is a power, then yeah, sure did," I replied in an attempt to dodge the question as we began making our way out of the church.

"Mhmm, that was believable." He said while opening the door. "So, what's your real name anyway?" He added after stepping outside. As I replied, his gaze shifted to the sky overhead, almost like he'd never seen a sunset before.

'Damn how much does he know about me? How does he know Dexios isn't my birth name? Who the hell is this guy?' I followed him outside, "My name is Dexios, and what about you? How did you get your cash? did you kidnap someone?"

"Uhh, no, I did not kidnap someone... That was the original plan though. Your name is not Dexios, and I know that because I speak most languages in my world. Dexios means 'Right hand man' in one of those Languages, leading me to believe your 'Luna' gave you the name... Care to comment?" he asked with a smug grin.

I froze in place at the mention of Luna, "How do you know that name?" I demanded. "How do you know Luna!"

"Oooooh, Struck a nerve therreeee." He taunted in a falsetto.

I glared at him with a new found hate, "Either Luna sent you here to help me or... You're the one she sent me here to kill. Tell me human, which one is it?"

"Ehh, You could be here to kill me, but that might prove tougher than it looks. As far as Luna sending me, maybe, maybe not." He stated smugly before turning down an alleyway.

I did a quick scan, it was dark and abandoned, so I turned my attention back to Elliot, and in an instant, I transformed into my wolf form without my clothes. I lunged at his throat and began sinking my teeth into it. I was surprised to find that I hadn't bit his throat clean out of his neck; It was like his skin was made of rock, which prompted me to let out a growl, and clamp down with more determination to end it.

Finally, I felt my teeth break his skin, but it was for not due to a blast of energy hitting my chest. I froze stunned by the force, Eliot quickly took advantage of my dazed state, and peeled me off his neck while I stood and looked at my chest with confusion. I glanced back to Elliot only to see him raise his fist to me before an orange, cone-shaped pulse of light hit my chest with more force and heat than the last, causing me to fall against the brick wall of the alley.

I slid down to a slumped position, and stared at my badly burnt and exposed chest; Most of my fur was now gone and it was a struggle to breath, the force must have broke a rib or two. I groaned from the excruciating pain of the burn, 'Why couldn't this asshole just use a gun like normal people…' I thought as my nose was bombarded by the stench of my singed fur and burnt skin.

"Bună încercare, Daurilian." He coughed, "Unde a plecat Dexios?" He added with a glance down both directions of the ally. I stared blankly at the man, confused by his language change. It quickly became clear that he didn't know I was Dexios.

"De ce m-ai atacat? Și de ce nu ai haine?" He said as his fist started glowing, and his hand made an electrical spooling sound.

"Whoa, easy. What are you babbling about?" I asked.

"What am I babbling about? Since when did Daurilians learn English?" He asked as he continued spinning a ring on his hand.

"What are you talking about? Daurilians? I've always spoken English." I replied, 'He really has no clue I'm Dexios….'

"... If you were born on this planet, you're no use to me for getting home, and I can't let anyone know of my technology." He said while lifting his fist towards me, causing it to glow brighter.

"Wait, Elliot, it's me Dexios," I stated as I stood up and turned back to my human form, cringing all the while from pain.

"That's... Different." He commented before going into a deep thought. "...That's your power, isn't it?" He questioned after a few seconds.

"... Yeah, that's my power, and you shoot laser bolts out of your fists?" I retorted as I leaned back against the wall in pain.

"I do no such thing!" He squawked in return.

I pulled up my shirt to reveal my charred chest. "Right, and this is a bruise?" I said.

"I never said I didn't shoot a laser at you; I just said it didn't come out of my hand... It's this ring." He said with a tilt of his hand to better reveal the weapon.

I glanced at his strange ring, "I see," I gazed from my burnt skin to Elliot's neck, "I think you still owe me a drink."

"For the bet, or the injury? Because I'd say we're even on the injury department." He said while feeling his neck again. "Oh, and I realize you might not know it, but I just hit you with the energy equivalent in a lightning strike. So how are you not at least unconscious from the pain? And now that I think about it, how did you get clothes again?" He asked while clambering to his feet with the assistance of the wall behind him.

"For the bet... and I've been through worse, as for my clothes, do you know of quantum superposition?" I paused a moment. "How did I not rip your throat clean out?"

"Ha-ha, yes, I'm aware of Quantum Superposition... You run on quantum superposition!" He concluded with excitement. "I've never been able to make a living thing as big as you stay in a quantum superposed state with stability before!" He added before going into an injury induced coughing fit.

'How does he know so much about Quantum Superposition?'

"...Yeah pretty much."I responded.

"Oh, man, I need to take some genetic samples, You could be the key to... a project." He said.

"Um... Maybe," I replied warily, fully knowing that my bodily fluids in the wrong hands, ie a mad scientist, could be fatal.

"It's not going to kill you. I just need a few ounces of blood. Besides, I don't have an AFM right now, so it would be pointless to get it until then... Now what? We were going to go drinking, but you tried to murder me, sooo." He replied.

"Hey you're the one that provoked a wolf. Besides, you tried to kill me when we first met, so we're even..." I paused a moment, "And no you can't have my blood. So let's go drink till I heal, because this fucking hurts." I replied with a gesture to my charred chest.

After a few seconds of Elliot silently shifting his gaze towards his hands, he replied. "I suppose you're right, but I can't believe you actually boiled over in such a short period; Three remarks was all it took." He said while holding up the specified number of digits. "You should work on that, it would make you more effective at your job... Honestly, all I know about your Luna is it's name. I have some theories, but beyond that... nothing."

I stared at him blankly, "Stranger shows up from another world, knows that Luna sent me, and dodges the question about how he knew of her... kind of makes you seem like a threat... being mysterious and smug is hazardous to your health... you should work on that," I retorted as I pushed myself off the wall and stood up.

"Where I'm from, being mysterious and dodging questions is part of my job description. Once you've been doing something for three-hun... for awhile, you don't break the cycle. Partially, it's to protect those around me from what I've dealt with." He explained as he moved from his leaning position on the wall.

"Also, if I acted how I feel, I wouldn't get anything done. Smugness hides it... There's something I don't share easily, so keep it a secret, would ya?"

I was completely baffled at his age, and that he slipped up three-hundred years old. 'Is he even still a human? How could he live that long?'

"Really, you just found out I'm a werewolf, and you're worried about me spilling the beans that you have feelings... I'm more interested about the three hundred year long job?" I turned to look at him, "Normal humans don't live that long where I'm from, so what are you?"

"Right... have you seen your DNA since you became a 'werewolf'?" He asked. "Depending on your answer, I may tell you how I've lived this long."

"No... That was the last thing on my mind since it happened..." I replied.

"Well... It's most likely had some alterations, certain proteins have probably been replaced. I used to be like that. TECHNICALLY, I still am." He said with another adjustment to his ring laser so that he could draw into the brick wall. "This is the best part... Do you have other powers? Because before my rebellion, I was limited in what I learned to keep me sated."

"Other powers? Not that I know of. Why? do you have powers?" I asked as I watched him etch in the brick with his laser ring.

"Uhh... No, I don't have powers anymore... YOU probably have other quantum properties no one's taught you, or wishes for you to know. Anyway, THIS, is my DNA, an impossible bond of Chemicals that produce one thing... absolute destruction." He said with a gesture to the etched Triple helical DNA before moving onto the next depiction.

"Hmmm..." I pondered, 'Maybe he wants my blood to reactivate his powers or something.' "Absolute destruction sounds like a great thing to have."

"It's a curse. NEVER, wish for something like that!" Elliot screeched. "Because of my p-power, my people went extinct... and my wife died." He whispered, "I… I tried to save them... " He added with a pause in his drawing.

"It was sarcasm..." I scratched the back of my neck, "Sounds like I'm not the only one that lost everything." I let out a sigh, "My curse or fate, caused the extinction of both humans and werewolves. Soon I will be the last of both on my world... doesn't help that I lead the battle that sealed their fate." I cleared my throat and looked around the abandoned alley, "I think I'm going to need that drink sooner rather than later; Can you write this," I stated with a gesture at his drawings on the brick wall, "On a napkin or something in the bar?"

"I'm a reconnaissance officer, I'll remember it," He replied while clenching and unclenching his fists in what seemed like anger.

"Cool you were in the army, I worked retail, now that we have that summed up, I'm going to drink until I forget today happened," I replied.

"Navy Admiral in charge of over half the HDF fleet... I wish I could forget... TO THE BAR!" Elliot shouted. "Crap, one sec." Was blurted while running to the end of the ally. "You may want to move." He added.

"Amen sailor," I said with a salute. "Wait what!?" I shrieked with worrisome steps away from Elliot as I watched him press his glowing ring against the wall.

"No, like... clear the ally." He said with a nod to the sidewalk.

"Shit," I mumbled while sprinting down the alley.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think the more comments/reviews means the more motivation to write the next chapter if you haven't checked out my co-writers version of this you should he is The Lone Captain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Zootopians, here is the next chapter XD as always big shout out to all of you that have reviewed and followed and of course a huge thanks to my co-writer in this and editor The Lone Captain.**

* * *

"No, like... clear the ally." He said with a nod to the sidewalk.

"Shit." I mumbled before sprinting down the alley.

I turned back to hear Elliot chuckle. "You really suck at stealing stuff, dude." He said while looking at my wanted poster.

I paused with a glance at the man, "Wait, what? You just said I should run, and now you're looking at a wanted poster and critiquing my skills? I did win, so who really sucks?" I said with indignance.

"Well, I didn't actually steal anything, and I'm not a wanted Q.S.S, so I'd say... heh-heh-heh, I'm sorry, this is just too funny." He said with a flick of the page. "You look like you're playing fetch." He added with another chuckle.

"So? Winning is winning, I don't really care what it looks like," I stated, ' _Q.S.S, is that what he thinks I am? A Quantum Super Soldier?_ ' I chuckled mentally, ' _What does he think I really am? What kinda fucked up shit has he seen if he can believe that I'm a Q.S.S.'_

"Maybe not in this instance, but believe me... it matters what victory looks like." He replied with rejuvenated annoyance. "Anywho, I believe we were-" Elliot stopped mid sentence and reached for the back of his head, and I watched in shock as he fell to one knee.

I took a step closer, "Hey you Okay?" I inquired with an outstretched hand as my mind raced with ideas, ' _I did bite him hard enough to draw blood... Did he ingest my blood? But when? Is he becoming a werewolf?'_

"Ektélesi diagnostikoú elénchou systímatos." He winced towards the ground while clutching the back of his head. ' _Really? You know I don't speak that language.'_

"Are you sure you're human and not some faulty robot? Normal humans don't go off in another language," I said as I bent over to help him up. "Come on, let's go reconnect you to your mothership."

Next thing I knew, Elliot stood up and wiped some blood from his nose as if the whole thing never happened. "I'm fine, just a migraine; And I don't have a mothership..." He snipped.

"Sure," I said with a studying gaze, ' _Well you aren't becoming a werewolf or you would still be twitching on the ground… What the hell is he?'_ I shook myself out of it, "let's get out of here then."

By the time we reached the bar across town, it was beginning to get dark out. The bar itself wasn't anything spectacular; Yellowish orange walls, a small parking lot with all of two cars and a truck in it, and a single window next to a glass door that filtered light out into the parking spaces.

Through the window, I saw a few people sitting together, and a few seated by themselves at the bar, which had the United States flag made of tin cans on the wall overhead. ' _Guess I'm in America.'_

"After you, Kid; Or should I say Pup now?" Elliot asked with a gesture to the door.

I shook my head, trying to come up with a witty response when I heard a commotion inside, the barely audible shout, "Out of my way." I smiled before grabbing the door handle as I listened for the footsteps growing louder and louder. "Please, after you." I said with a smug grin.

In response, he stared at me with a quizzical look. "You're actually going to let that go, interest-Aww shit." Elliot blurted while attempting to duck out of the way of some guy's upchuck, only ending in it smacking him right in the face. "Dexios," He stated with anger as puke dripped from his face. "I very much dislike you right now."

I struggled to contain my laughter as I put a hand on my chest, "Me? What did I do, I simply grabbed the door for you."

" _*Grumble*_ If you will excuse me, I need to go do some 'robot shenanigans' as you would most likely put it. ANNNNND YOU!" He shouted at the guy who puked on him. "Go home, get some rest," Elliot said with a gentle slap to his cheek before wandering around the corner of the bar.

"I was not expecting that..." I said to the man that puked on Elliot.

After wandering through the door of the sports bar, the aroma of alcohol and shame filled my nose. I smiled at a waitress wearing a referee uniform as she finished waiting a table. "Just take a seat anywhere hun, I'll be over to take your order in a bit." The long, brown haired woman informed.

I nodded before wandering to an empty booth where I began rummaging through a menu already at the table. Eventually my eyes stopped on a picture of a bacon cheeseburger, and I instantly felt my mouth beginning to water. The thought of bacon was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, which revealed Elliot in a perfectly clean state. ' _Interesting.'_ I thought as he padded to the booth.

"Anything good on the menu?" He asked while taking a seat across from me.

"The bacon cheese burger sounds good." I said with a slide of the menu towards him. "That was quick."

"I already ate, but thanks." He replied with a wave-off of the menu. "It wasn't really all that fast, but I'm still rather annoyed that you did that." He added as the waitress padded towards us with pen and paper in hand.

"Can I get you two any drinks? Or are you ready to order?"

I cleared my throat, "I'll have a whisky and the Bacon cheese burger."

The waitress scribbled on the notepad before turning to Elliot and asked, "How about you hun?"

"Two glasses of water for me, and a... bottle of 2008 Didier Dagueneau Silex, thank you." He answered with a gracious smile.

The waitress stared at him blankly as I shook my head, "He'll have the water to start," I interjected with a stare at Elliot, "He needs to look at the drink menu again." I said, earning a nod from the waitress as she left. "Are you trying to alert them that we aren't from around here, just order something normal."

"What? It's on the menu... little bit pricy, but I don't know drinks. I only started a week ago, and that's because I was certain I was going to die." He replied in a whisper.

I stared blankly at him with a thought to myself, ' _I'm not taking care of him or cleaning it up... but this could be fun.'_ Yeah just go for a shot of whisky or vodka." I said with a grin, ' _I'm going to drink you under the table.'_

"Hmm... Since you said you wanted the whisky, I guess I'll have that as well." He said before going off in gibberish. "Apenergopoiíste tin kardiakí diíthisi. Can't be having that bothering me."

The waitress came back with my whisky and Elliot's waters, "Your burger will just be a moment," She informed to which I nodded with taking a sip of my drink. "And you're still okay?" She asked Elliot.

"Actually, I'd like a bottle of what he's having as well." He replied with another smile. "OH!" he said as the waitress started leaving. "If I can thoroughly impress you, can I get him his burger for free?"

"Like magic? Are you a magician?" She queried with her hands on her hips. Meanwhile, I simply sat in silence as I observed.

"Well, any civilization with sufficient technological advancement can appear to be magical." He replied with a silly smile.

"So what, it's a card trick?" She asked with confusion.

"Levitation, Madam. Pick anything in the room, and I'll make it hover off the ground."

She looked at him in disbelief as she held out the pen in her hand. "How about this?"

In a flash, Elliot stuck out his left palm below hers, and the pen shot a few inches upward before hovering above his hand. He then pulled it towards the middle of the table, and with a flick of his finger, the pen began free spinning in place. "I would call this a magic trick, but no, this is child's play; How about I pick up that dude's bottle of whatever that is?" Elliot said with a subtle point to a man sitting by himself with a large bottle across the room.

The waitress watched in shock as her pen began spinning in the middle of the table, "Can you?" She asked with a quick glance away from the pen.

"I can." He replied boastfully.

Before she had a chance to respond, Elliot pointed his left fist in the general direction of the bottle, and I noticed as his ring made an almost inaudible charging sound and it lit up ever so slightly. Thankfully the waitress was tunnel visioning on the bottle and didn't notice. In about three seconds, the bottle lifted off the table and the owner of said bottle started staring at it in disbelief.

"I... How are you doing that?" She whispered while leaning towards him, not bothering to take her eyes off the bottle as he started pulling the liquid out to free float around in the vicinity.

"Any civilization with sufficiently advanced technology can appear to be magical." Elliot replied, shifting his gaze to me before mouthing, 'Bitch, I'm magical.'

I rolled my eye's and turned my attention to the people in the bar, most of which were now watching in disbelief as Elliot made the liquid float. I heard the bar door open once more, and I watched as a wolf walked into the bar; She was wearing jeans and a gray hoodie that was pulled back to reveal her coppery black colored face with a splash of white under the chin. ' _No way they exist here too, this could be a problem.'_ I kicked Elliot's shin under the table as I watched the wolf make her way up to the bar.

"Huh?" He mumbled while turning his attention towards the wolf walking up to the bar, which caused him to break concentration and in turn caused the bottle to break on the ground, making the owner of said bottle to sprint from the bar as if his life depended on it.

"Why did you drop it!?" The waitress scolded quietly.

"Her." Elliot replied with a gesture to the wolf that was looking towards the mess across the bar.

"Ugh, those animals have no right to be in our country; I think they should be forced out." She snipped.

"Uh-huh," Elliot said with a neutral tone. "I think you still have to legally serve her."

"I know." The waitress grumbled before wandering towards the wolf.

"She another one of you things?" He inquired.

I was still staring at the wolf that wandered in, ' _I wonder if there is a Triss clone here? And what about my family, and me….'_ I snapped out of it when Elliot asked me something, "Huh? No, she's just a wolf." I replied, not really paying attention, "Didn't know they had them here..." I turned my attention back to our booth, "What was that magic crap about? I thought we were going to lay low?"

"It's playing the part, I'm not stupid; In this universe, I'm a scientist for the military. And what are you talking about the Raxxlans being here? I thought you never went into space. Speaking of, when she leaves we're following her, I need something she has."

"What? No, I never went to space, and what the hell is a Raxxlan? Wait..." I leaned in and dropped to a hushed whisper, "You aren't going to kidnap her, are you?" I asked with another swig.

"And if I was?" Elliot calmly posed with a copying sip of his water.

I took a deep breath, "I think I'll need more alcohol," I said after finishing my glass and signaling to the waitress for another, "What does she have that you need?"

"It's... a secret. All it'll take is a few hours of information extraction and I'll be done." He replied nonchalantly.

"...Um you know she might just tell me without having to kidnap her." I countered.

"Unlikely, and don't think you can get past the fact I'd have to tell you what the secret is." He stated.

' _And I thought I was secretive.'_ I thought with a shake of my head.

"Sorry about the wait; Here's your drink, on the house for that specular performance." The waitress chirped before wandering away.

"Doesn't really inspire confidence," I started to say with a glance at the she-wolf. "Way I see it, is you can spill the beans and I help you, or I help her just for the fun of it."

"Way I see it is I can just blow a hole in your chest, and leave; But in an effort to make more friends than enemies, she has a hyperspace capable ship; I want it. Do you even know what hyperspace is?" He asked with doubt.

"I see… What would you gain from her ship if she even has one?"

"It's not an if, Kid; There's no way for her to be here unless she has one, and I'm not about to tell you my inner workings; After all, you lied about only being able to superpose. Now, if you want to get more out of me, we're going to have to make an agreement on something." He replied.

"Okay, a game then, you dodge a question, drink. Answer vaguely, drink. But if you answer truthfully you don't drink."

"The rules apply to you as well... Very well, I will answer all that I'm at liberty to discuss with you," He said while pouring a shot. "I know a bit about your gift, so you ask first."

"Alright, you aren't completely human, what exactly are you?"

"... I'm the galactic Gene Bearer for my universe; My title is the Galactic Tracker. Now, I'll start off with something easy; What's your real name?"

I let out a sigh, "Atticus O'Conner. That headache you had back in the alley, what was it about?"

"Yeah, that's not happening." He smirked before downing the amber liquid, followed by choking on it, "The fuck is this shit? And that's not my question."

I chuckled to myself, "It's the good stuff, now your question?"

"Good stuff? It better get me wasted for this taste; Did you meet any doppelgangers since you arrived?"

"One so far," I replied, "How old are you? In my years, there's three hundred and sixty-five days in a year."

"I suppose you're talking about the Earth's orbital speed?" Elliot asked for clarification.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, I have three different sets of age, and no, I'm not being vague. My turn, Who's Luna?" He said with a sip of water.

"That was still pretty dodgy. As for Luna, she was once a werewolf but upon her death, she became something else."

"Oh, so I was right," Elliot replied with a smirk.

"Mhmm is that so?" I looked around the bar, "So, got anyone back on your planet waiting for you?"

Instead of a response, Elliot started staring at me in total silence.

"I see, in that case, drink up." I told him.

Without a word, he poured another shot and gulped it down before asking, "What are your other powers?"

"Hmmm like my increased speed, smell, sight, healing, and the obvious?" I asked.

"That's all of it?" Elliot asked with doubt.

"Oh, I had a vision once of the future to come once... I think." I paused a moment to look back at the wolf still at the bar, drinking away. "What's your home planet like?"

"Pretty normal for a terraformed planet, but I didn't get to spend much time there. Since you were so keen on asking it; Do you have anyone in your universe?" He asked.

"No... Not anymore," I answered with a drink, "You said you had three different sets of ages; Care to explain?"

"I don't think you can handle the truth."

"Is that so? Try me?" I challenged. ' _How bad could it be?'_

"I have Chronological, cellular, and Neurological ages, all of which differ exponentially." Elliot deadpanned, "Well, I'm out of questions for now, so fire at will."

"Yeah, I got nothing," I replied.

"Well... I guess I changed my mind about not answering one of those questions; I had a family in my universe. A wife, daughter, and a son on the way... then I was brought here, and now they've been dead for over three thousand years. The worst part is I talked to my wife in that church, and had to watch her die." He mumbled before chugging straight from the bottle of whisky. "This crap better make me forget today."

"Damn," I paused for a moment to take a sympathy drink. "Can you get back to them?"

"Not without help from the _*hic*_ Guardians. But if I go back... ALLLL this is gone, and you're gone with it." I said with another swig directly from the bottle. "My life was destined to be everyone's fall guy." He added in self-pity.

"Who are the Guardians, and why would all this be gone?" I asked while trying to remain calm.

In return, Elliot began hysterically giggling at my statement "DUH! I'm time traveling back three thousand years, Dipstick! This planet and yours will be building pyramids while I'm cruising at eight-thousand times the speed of light! L-listen, I have a Quirium Hyperspace gateway in my basement, so shut up."

"YOU!" He yelled at the wolf sitting up by the bar, who had her head craned towards us. "You're coming with _*hic*_ me."

 _'Oh shit.'_ I thought as I took the bottle away from him, only to find it empty. A quick look towards the bar revealed several heads that quickly snapped away from our direction. "Shit." I hissed as the wolf stood from her seat, and started for the door. I immediately followed suit and made my way to the bartender. "Hey, my buddy over there-" I started while thumbing towards Elliot. "Lost the bet, and's paying for our drinks." I said, earning a nod from the bartender.

Without another thought, I turned around and began perusing the wolf.

"Uhh, pós to léte xaná?" Elliot began babbling, "TO XERO AFTO! Energopoiíste ta fíltra Cardio kai energopoiíste tin epikálypsi evaisthitopoíisis kai eníschysis." He shouted into the air moments before I reached for the door handle. "Mi me afíneis." He whimpered as the door shut behind me.

After stumbling out into the street, I began looking around for the wolf, though she was nowhere in sight. ' _Think Dexios, She's a wolf that thinks humans are chasing her…'_ I began considering through the numbing effects of alcohol. ' _I can track her; she wouldn't expect that, and probably went somewhere to hide._

I began following her scent, which went right through the empty park, and continued through a small cluster of pine trees that rang along some railroad tracks. I trailed her sent across the steel rail, and headed down towards the sound of running water. Once I made it within a few yards of the small river, I found her tracks running along the riverbank. ' _I hope Elliots too drunk to track. Who knows what he would do to her.'_

The wolf's footsteps eventually faded away as they migrated up an embankment that turned into a gravel road. WIth another sniff in the air, I recaptured her scent, and it was close. The only structure nearby was a small wooden shack across the road, and another inhale confirmed her scent was coming from there. The door was more of a piece of plywood than a door, and it was desperately clinging to the small hinges holding it on. I reached out, but momentarily paused with uncertainty. ' _Do-do I knock?'_ I pondered for a moment, eventually deciding I would knock.

"Hey anyone here?" I asked after rapping on the plywood.

No response came, earning a sigh, "I know you're in there, I can track so-" I couldn't finish my sentence due to the door flying from its hinges with the she-wolf on the other side, which pinned me to the ground. "What do you humans want with me?" She growled as her head popped over the top of the door.

I chuckled, "Just had a question or two, after that you're free to go."

She let out a low growl, "I don't think you're in any position to ask the questions here. Now, why did your people take Ania?"

"Who?" I asked while slowly moving my arms so that the palms of my hands were flat against the piece of wood.

"You humans took Ania for no reason." She bared her fangs, "Tell me or I will kill you."

I began laughing until she interrupted me with aggrievance. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you're not the first wolf to threaten me." I replied just before shoving both her and the door off of me and into the dirt. "Now for my questions." I said while dusting myself off.

"And why would I do that?" She asked with a pissed demeanor as she stood.

"Because I'm not the enemy," I answered before changing into a wolf. It was relieving to see that my skin and fur was completely healed and grown back, though I had to rip a tail hole in my jeans and fish said appendage through with a paw. "Well?"

She was completely at odds with what she was seeing, and what to do in response. The wolf opened her mouth several times before words actually came out, as if she had no clue what to say. "But how? What are you? Who are you?"

"It's a long story." I said with a scratch of my nape. "All you need to know is I'm Dexios and I'm here to help, now do you know of any higher power around here?"

She shook her head, "Like a God? No, but there are many religions if that's what you seek."

"No." I interrupted, "Next question… This is going to sound strange, but did you come here on a ship?"

"... Yes, Ania and I came here to sightsee…. Why?" She asked with hesitance.

"Damn…. Elliot was right, we need to go get him-"

"Wait, I'm not going anywhere with you, I need to save Ania." She interrupted.

' _Why can't anything be simple.'_ "Okay, new plan; Get Elliot, save your friend, then use the ship to get the hell off this rock." I proposed.

She folded her arms across her chest."Fine, but you try any funny business, and I will kill you."

I stared at her blankly, "Yeah…. sure. So, I left Elliot back at the bar, let's go track him down." I said as I turned towards the bar.

"Why did you need to know about the ship? And how are you a wolf now?"

"Let's just leave it at I'm not from around here, okay?" I replied with a sigh.

"No." She protested, "You need the ship, and I know where it is. I answered your questions, so answer some of mine."

"Really starting to hate this damn game." I grumbled."... Okay, I will answer two questions, so make them count." I said as we wandered in the direction of the bar. We walked in silence for a bit, and an absent minded smile began forming of my face from the peace and-

"How did you become like this here?" She asked, breaking the silence.

' _Damn… that's a good one.'_ "That's a pretty vague question… Long story short, I was bitten by a werewolf and became one. As for the here part, I was sent from another world. One question left." I informed with a glance to the wolf, who was swinging her tail in long arcs as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I never caught your name." I added with curiosity.

"If I answer, do I get another question?" She posed.

"Ha-ha-ha, no. But that was question two."

"Hey! No fair." She squawked.

I shook my head, "Fine, you still have your question, and I'll give you another for your name."

"I'm Kathryn Lascar." The wolf answered with a victorious grin.

I was expecting her other questions would come instantly, though, after five or ten minutes of complete silence, I looked over to see if she was still searching for another question; Instead, she was simply taking in the scenery of stars and the rising moon. "Can't think of any other questions?"

"Saving them for when I need them." Kathryn answered.

' _Damn this isn't good… Elliot's gonna be pissed.'_ I thought with a dumbfounded stare.

"What's wrong, Pup?" She teased.

"My names Dexios, not pup. Now try to keep up." I groused before picking up my pace.

"Easy, I was just teasing you," She replied upon reaching my new pace, which may not have been a good idea considering the new level of exertion gave me piercing headache from the whisky hangover.

' _This is going to be a long night, and I could use another drink.'_ I thought while putting pressure on my temples.

"I'm going to use another one of my questions now; I heard some of your conversation back at the bar about your family, is that why you need a ship?"

I froze in place, "I-" All at once, the entire scenery changed to that of a warzone, and I was standing at the edge of a crater where my family's house used to be. I still smelled the stench of death, and the last whisper of their scents as they faded into the wind. All the pain of losing them was instantly brought up, and I fell to my knees in tears. "No." I whispered, eventing in the scene changing to that of a dimly lit hallway riddled with bullet holes and flickering lights. Behind me was a closed door labeled 'exit', and in front was Azoth choking on his own blood as it rushed from his chest and into the ever growing pool of blood around him.

"I'm sorry." I wheezed with an absence of air in my lungs as I closed my eyes out of guilt for their deaths. "I couldn't save you."

"Save who?" Kat asked, bringing reality back to my eyes.

I stared at her dumbfounded, "What?"

"You said that you couldn't save someone, did you mean your family?" She asked with a tilted head.

"Oh," I mumbled, "Yeah, they're all dead." I answered with emptiness.

"Don't you have anyone left? What about the other human you were with?"

"No… In truth, I just met Elliot earlier today… I-I think I've had enough questions for a while." I mumbled while shoving my paws into my jacket pockets.. The rest of the walk was in total silence as I listened to the sounds of bugs chirping away, and my thoughts lingered on what I relived. That is until the she-wolf burst into laughter.

"This was you?" She chortled while holding up my wanted poster with the wallet in my mouth. ' _How did they even snap the picture like that?'_ "It looks like you're playing fetch."

My head hurt too much to give even half a shit by that point, ending in my attention redirection towards the bar just through the alley and across the street. "The bar's right there; I'm going to get him, you stay here." I said with complete disregardance for her protests as I turned into a human and left.

The second I entered the building, I was greeted by the barmaid from before. "You're Back! Here, let me get you a bottle of whisky." She chirped with an insistent push to a booth. I sat down with confusion, but before I had a chance to say anything, a bottle of whisky was plopped on the table with an empty glass. "Can we get you anything else?" She asked.

"I... I didn't order this." I mumbled

"Don't worry, it's on the house; That was the one you were drinking earlier, right?" She queried, receiving my affirming, yet befuddled nod in return. "If there's anything else I can do for you, just ask."

"Uhh." I wondered as she walked away, quickly returning my attention to the sealed bottle before me. "It'd be a shame if I didn't check if Elliot's in there." I said while twisting the cap off. After pounding a few glugs, I smiled at the familiar burning sensation.

Three… or maybe five bottles later, I gasped for air as I wiped my mouth clean. "Do you want another sir?" I lazily turned my head to see the waitress standing there with a fresh bottle, I gave her a sloppy smile as I tried to form words.

"No, he won't be having any more" was said with a low growl as Kat came into view with a rapidly flicking tail. The waitress quickly glanced to the wolf, then to me before she scurried away.

"What the hell, you said you were looking for your friend. You left me out there for over an hour!" Kathryn scolded while examining the bottles on my table.

I nodded, "S'okay, I've… good news, Elliot's not in those bottles," I began laughing at the bottles before me, "I'll... go check more."

"Oh no you don't, we're leaving right now!" She fumed.

"No, noo-noo-no." I paused a moment with a sway in my seat, "You can check the bottles for him too." I replied with a smile as I patted on the seat next to me

"Do you even know where he went?" She asked skeptically.

"YES!"

"Well, let's go," She said with an extended paw. My first attempt to grab her paw ended in me almost falling off the seat, prompting her to grab my wrist and pull me to my feet. The whole world began spinning as I tried to stay upright without the she-wolves help; Squinting in hopes of making my vision focus didn't seem to help at all.

I heard a sigh, "Here." Kat groaned as she wrapped her arm under my armpit and threw my arm over her shoulders. "Now walk towards the door."

We managed to stumble out the door, and I smiled at her copper colored ears before reaching up to ruffle the soft fur on her head. "HEY! Stop that." She squealed with a swat at my hand.

I tried to back away from her, though it only ended in me stumbling and turning into a wolf. "It just looked so soft." I mumbled as my ears pinned to my head.

"You're just like a damn pup, I can't believe I have to drag your ass around town. Now, where is he?" She demanded as we continued down the empty street.

"Who?" I asked with an intent stare at her swaying tail.

"Your friend, Elliot." She exclaimed.

"Oh… No clue, I left him a the bar." I replied as my stare deepened on her tail.

"What? You said you knew where he went." She squawked with an abrupt stop.

"Can… Can I pet your tail?" I slurred.

"Wait, what?" She asked incredulously.

"I said I can track him," I said with a deep inhale through my nose, immediately picking up a heavenly scent. "Mhmmm, Can we go get bacon at Denny's first?"

"I can't believe you," Kat said while letting go of me, "How can you survive drinking that much, and What about Elliot? How can you just abandon him?"

Before I had a chance to respond, there was a rumbling boom that forced me to shield my ears, and as I turned towards the sound, I witnessed a blinding flash of white light erupt in the distance. It was like someone put a small sun in the valley we were in, and a glance around revealed the surrounding mountains were illuminated by whatever exploded. My attention was distracted by the sound of a faint whisper through my ringing ears, and I saw Kat freaking out as she shouted at me.

Though she was clearly shouting, I couldn't hear anything so I returned my attention to the plume of light in the distance, and after what seemed like five or ten seconds, both the low rumble and light vanished with my ringing ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Kat shouted, her faint words finally making it to my ears after countless attempts.

I tried to shake the noise from my ears as I let out a low whimper, though the combination of shaking my head, and alcohol ended up putting me on my tail despite all attempts to stay upright.

"I have an idea what it was but we need to find Elliot. He's not going too far... He's lost blood." I said as my nose caught a trail of blood leading down the pavement.

"What!" She screeched while I tried to stand up unsuccessfully. Once again, Kathryn helped me to my feet.

"He's that way." I mumbled.

After about an hour of stumbling down the road in searches for the source of Elliot's blood, we stopped at a lamp post with coagulated blood pooled on the sidewalk around it. ' _Shit, not good.'_ I thought before I stumbled away from Kat to sniff around for clues. ' _He must've died from how much blood is here.'_ I rationalized just before I picked up two mysterious scents around Elliot's blood. ' _What did you get involved in? Was it the Guardians you were talking about?"_

After looking around for a few more minutes, I found that Elliot's smell traveled down an alley just up ahead, then back down the road in the direction of the bar. The weirdest part was all blood was gone. ' _Did they put him in a body bag or something?'_ I wondered moments before the smell of charred human flesh wafted into my nose, earning a disgusted cringe from both Kathryn and me.

' _Shit, did you cauterize your wound?'_ I followed the smell of burnt flesh thought the light fog that rolled in while I was looking around his blood, and through the white mist, I found the remains of a human that was cut into three pieces.

"What the hell happened to him? First the blood and now this. It's like we're in a horror movie, and any second I'm going to be skinned alive or something." Kat rambled while attempting to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"Had a run-in with Elliot, guess he was the loser." I replied while bending down to the body to see if it was one of the unknowns scents at the lamp post, however, it was for not "At least he's well enough to fight."

"Just who the hell is this Elliot? How could anyone lose that much blood and still do this?" She asked with a panic-stricken face.

"Uh," I mumbled as my head fogged up, forcing my eyes shut as I rubbed my temples. "He's a human who's crazy smart and a good fighter." I groaned from the dull feeling of a headache ring throughout my head.

"A good fighter? Do you see that! How could anyone do that?" She screeched with a panicked point at the corpse. "Why the hell would you ever want to find someone that did that?"

"STAAAPP." I said while pulling at my ears. "Not so many questions; I need to find him, cuz' he might be my only chance at getting home."

I watched as she folded her arms and scowled at me, "Wait, weren't you drunk? How did your body filter out that much alcohol?" She demanded as my eyes pulsed alongside the headache.

"I'm not from around here, no more questions."

"Answer them, or I'll howl in your damn ear." She threatened with a deep breath.

I groaned. "Fine, but only quick answers; I'm not a normal human or wolf." I groaned as the headache pounded worse. "The moon gives me strength, and since it's almost a full moon, I can heal and process drinks faster. Satisfied?"

"Kinda, but I still want to know-"

"I need to find Elliot before he get's himself killed, I can answer some later… maybe." I interjected before continuing after Elliot's scent.

Eventually, the paved road turned into dirt, and he turned right at the very end of the dirt road, towards a cabin about a hundred feet away. I began surveying the cabin for signs of Elliot until Kat ran past me. "Ania!" She cried while running over to a charred stockade with a melted padlock on the ground below it. I tilted my head with curiosity and inhaled, smelling a felines scent along with Elliot and another unknown person. The unknown person turned out to be a blob of hot steel near the center of incinerated grass. ' _What happened here?'_ I thought before noticing a pulsing blue light in the center of the scorched grass. Upon closer inspection, I found the light to be Elliot's ring sitting in a small circle of completely barren dirt. ' _I guess that's what exploded.'_

"Ania was here." Kat exclaimed from the burnt stockade, prompting me to pick up the ring and stuff it in a pocket.

"Yeah, it smells like they went that way." I affirmed while pointing to a storage building behind the cabin. It seemed as though our arrival wasn't a moment too soon seeing that the second we turned towards the storage building, the glimmer of red and blue lights from down the road caught my eye. "Dammit, Elliot. I swear when I get my hands on you." I hissed under my breath.

* * *

 **Alright well let me know what you think XD again thanks everyone.**


End file.
